Smells Like Heaven
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: "Aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhmu, Mr Wood."/ "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang dan selamanya, aku bersedia menjadi selimut hidupmu."


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Oliver Wood.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Tak ada Voldemort dan tak ada Perang Besar Hogwarts.

* * *

Sebagai insan yang mendewakan ilmu pengetahuan, Hermione Jean Granger tentu selalu berpatokan pada logika maupun hasil penelitian ilmiah di setiap aspek kehidupannya.

Termasuk dalam memilih belahan jiwa tentunya…

Sejak memasuki usia puber, atau tepatnya sejak dirinya merindukan keberadaan seorang pria tempat bersandar dan berbagi suka duka, Hermione mulai kasak-kusuk mencari kekasih hatinya itu.

Namun, tak seperti teman sekolahnya yang mengandalkan kartu Tarot cinta ala guru Ramalan, Profesor Sybill Trelawney atau Biro Jodoh Weasley yang digagas si kembar kocak Fred dan George Weasley (biro jodoh yang sudah pasti didirikan untuk menggasak duit pelanggan semata), Hermione memilih berpedoman pada kesimpulan riset ilmuwan Huddinge University Hospital, Swedia.

Menurut hasil eksperimen itu, sama seperti hewan, manusia bisa menemukan jodohnya berdasarkan bau badan yang dihasilkan kelenjar endokrin.

Feromon atau zat kimia di aroma tubuh itulah yang memiliki andil dalam menghasilkan perasaan suka, naksir, cinta maupun gairah seksual. Tentu saja wangi memikat bagi setiap orang berbeda-beda, disesuaikan dengan genetika maupun ketertarikan kimiawi lainnya.

"Jadi, itulah alasannya mengapa wangi Ramuan Cinta Amortentia tak pernah sama. Tergantung pada orang yang menghirup uapnya," ulas Hermione lugas, kian antusias saat penonton di sekelilingnya memberikan tanggapan bersemangat.

"Oooh, pantas saja saat aku mengendus ketiak Ron, ia tercium seperti permen peppermin kesukaanku," Lavender Brown, gadis paling centil se-Hogwarts mendesah kegirangan.

Mengerang senang, mata bulat energik Lavender menerawang jauh, membayangkan sensasi aromatik yang dikecup sewaktu hidungnya bertubrukan dengan bagian bawah lengan kiper cadangan tim Quidditch Gryffindor tersebut.

Mendengar lenguhan manja Lavender, Hermione memonyongkan bibirnya sepanjang mungkin.

Yah, meskipun Ronald Bilius Weasley merupakan salah satu sobat terdekatnya, Hermione menganggap pujian Lavender itu terlalu hiperbola dan mengada-ada.

Oke, oke, Lavender mungkin benar saat mengatakan ketiak Ron beraroma peppermin.

Peppermin kedaluwarsa tepatnya.

Semerbak menyengat yang tak lebih baik dari kencing Fang, anjing besar berliur milik pawang pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Harry juga beraroma sangat mempesona. Apalagi jika ia banjir keringat pasca bermain Quidditch," Ginny Weasley dan Romilda Vane memekik bersamaan, sebelum saling mendelik satu sama lain.

Lomba adu pelototan sengit itu baru terhenti saat Harry, si objek gunjingan melangkah sempoyongan dari balik lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, diikuti kontingen Quidditch Gryffindor lainnya yang berlepotan tanah dan debu.

Satu-satunya orang yang tampak segar bugar di antara gerombolan tampang-tampang letih berlumuran lumpur itu hanyalah Oliver Wood, sang Kapten merangkap Kiper.

Melempar jubah Quidditch-nya ke kotak raksasa di pojok ruangan (kardus tempat baju kotor yang tengah malam nanti akan diangkut untuk dicuci bersih oleh peri rumah yang bekerja di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts), Wood meletakkan pantatnya di hamparan karpet terdekat.

Mengeluarkan maket lapangan dari balik saku celananya, pemuda menawan yang duduk di tahun terakhir itu langsung terbenam dalam aktivitas merancang strategi pertandingan pamungkas. Tak menggubris sama sekali keluhan anak buahnya tentang gemblengannya yang menyaingi kesatuan militer paling sadis sedunia, Russian Spetsnaz.

"Betul kan, Hermione. Ruang Rekreasi ini langsung beraroma cowok-cowok macho," Ginny berkomat-kamit meyakinkan, memecahkan konsentrasi Hermione yang tengah menatap kepala Wood lekat-lekat.

"Terutama Harry. Harum tubuhnya sangat jantan kan. Benar-benar pemuda maskulin idamanku," engah Ginny malu-malu, mengipasi pipinya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Lagi-lagi Hermione hanya bisa mengurut dada ratanya mendengar apresiasi salah satu adik kelas kesayangannya itu.

Harry berbau pria jantan selepas berlatih Quidditch?

Kambing jantan kali, pikir Hermione getir, mengingat penderitaan hidungnya semalam sewaktu mengecap aroma tubuh Harry.

Aroma raga yang kata Ginny dan Romilda super duper maskulin itu.

Aroma mengerikan yang membuat Hermione mencoret nama Harry James Potter dari daftar pasangan hidupnya.

Ya, sejak membaca kesimpulan penelitian tentang pengaruh feromon dalam masalah jodoh, Hermione langsung kesambet hobi baru.

Mengendus-endus serta menghirup bau badan staf pengajar dan pelajar cowok di sekitarnya.

Di sela-sela pergantian jam pelajaran, Hermione rutin mencuri-curi kesempatan menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh teman sekelasnya. Saat berjalan di selasar pun Hermione kerap berlagak limbung hanya untuk menjatuhkan hidungnya ke kumpulan siswa yang memadati koridor.

Jika pandangan curiga mulai terarah padanya (tak mengherankan mengingat tindak-tanduknya yang mirip pencopet), Hermione terpaksa menggunakan alternatif darurat. Diam-diam menciumi jubah, mantel, kemeja sekolah, kaus kaki maupun benda berserat lain yang bisa dicolengnya.

_Well_, minus celana dalam tentunya.

Selain tak higienis, Hermione juga tak mau diuber-uber warga empat asrama jika ketahuan mengembat cawat pria di tiang jemuran.

Sayangnya, sejauh ini seluruh kerja keras Hermione tak menghasilkan apapun, kecuali deretan kesengsaraan yang menimpa hidung berbintik-bintiknya.

Bayangkan saja, sejak memulai aktivitas eksentriknya itu, Hermione sudah terserang berbagai macam penyakit mengenaskan seperti bulu hidung rontok tak bersisa, bersin-bersin akut maupun batuk pilek tak berkesudahan.

Oh, jangan lupakan barisan jerawat di sekitar hidung dan dagu gara-gara bersentuhan dengan properti cowok yang terkadang belum dicuci seminggu itu.

Mengumpat gundah, Hermione melirik catatan yang berisi nama-nama pemuda yang sudah dihirup bau badannya. Dari sekian banyak calon potensial, tak ada satu pun yang sesuai dengan indra penciumannya yang tergolong selektif dan pemilih.

Anak-anak cowok klan Weasley contohnya.

Jika Ron mirip peppermin bulukan, kakak-kakak lelakinya tak kalah dramatis. Memiliki wangi miris sesuai dengan karier yang mereka rintis.

Sebut saja si putra pertama, William Arthur Weasley alias Bill Weasley. Kelamaan ngetem di Mesir membuat pegawai Bank Sihir Gringotts itu sewangi mumi padang pasir.

Si anak kedua, Charles Weasley bahkan lebih parah. Pria bermata biru bercahaya yang karib dipanggil Charlie itu sama baunya dengan naga asuhannya.

Keturunan ketiga, Percy Ignatius Weasley lain lagi. Selain menguarkan aroma perkamen jamuran, cowok pemuja peraturan itu juga lekat dengan bau pantat kuali. Bau gosong yang membuat hidung Hermione gatal-gatal semalam suntuk.

Gagal dengan Percy Cs, Hermione mengarahkan sasaran tembaknya ke si kembar Weasley, Fred dan George. Tindakan impulsif yang langsung disesali Hermione detik itu juga.

Pasalnya, selain diserbu bau bubuk mesiu, hidung mungil Hermione juga menggelembung seukuran gajah bengkak usai mengendus kaus si kembar yang dipenuhi Bubuk Bulbadox.

Bubuk gatal-gatal superpaten yang dijamin ampuh menumbuhkan bisul bernanah dalam hitungan detik. Bubuk berbau busuk yang membuat Hermione harus menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya di Bangsal Keracunan Ramuan Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo.

Menggoyangkan kepala semaknya, Hermione membuang ingatan kelam tentang sesi liburannya di The Burrow yang berakhir dengan petaka itu. Memusatkan perhatiannya ke memo keramatnya, Hermione memberi tanda silang di tiga nama pemuda yang tadi siang dicecap aromanya.

"Neville Longbottom, bau pupuk kandang Stinksap. Seamus Finnigan, bau sirih nenek-nenek. Dean Thomas, bau tahi Doxy," tanpa diduga Lavender menyambar buku catatan Hermione dan langsung menjerit-jerit seperti setan mabuk.

Mendesis sinis, Hermione menghunuskan pandangan menindas, mendesak Lavender untuk segera mengembalikan dokumen yang memuat banyak data penting tersebut.

Celakanya, bahasa isyarat maupun gerak tubuh Hermione itu tak sampai ke otak Lavender yang tumpul dan aus karena kebanyakan bergosip.

Terbukti ketika gadis sintal berambut ikal itu terus berlari mengitari Ruang Rekreasi sambil berkicau tak terkendali. Membuat ruangan bundar yang semula segaduh pelabuhan berubah sesenyap kuburan.

Beberapa kepala yang duduk lesehan di depan perapian pualam menengok ingin tahu. Sisanya menghentikan diskusi dan memasang kuping baik-baik, penasaran ingin mendengar bocoran informasi lain yang diprediksi bakal mengalir sederas air terjun Niagara.

Lavender yang sedari balita senang menjadi pusat perhatian tentu pantang menyia-nyiakan momen emas tersebut.

Membolak-balik lembaran memo dengan kecepatan membutakan, gadis berkulit seputih melati itu mendendangkan potongan informasi lain terkait aroma si kecil Colin Creevey dan Nigel Wolpert.

Dua siswa tahun pertama yang sedari tadi keteteran menjepret dan mengabadikan adegan edan Lavender melalui lensa kamera.

"Colin Creevey dan Nigel Wolpert. Ingusan dan bau kencur!" teriak Lavender tanpa basa-basi, mengikik sedikit saat duo anak bawang yang disebut-sebut keok di tempat karena merasa dipermalukan.

Jika Colin dan Nigel pingsan tak berdaya dan harus disadarkan dengan pernapasan buatan ala Fred dan George, tidak demikian halnya dengan Seamus Finnigan dan kawan-kawan.

Seamus yang semula berselonjor malas-malasan di bangku berlapis busa langsung menjulang mengancam. Di seberangnya, Dean Thomas berdiri mengintimidasi, menatap dengan sorot berapi-api yang bisa menghanguskan bumi.

Sedangkan Neville?

Yah, layaknya Neville, cowok linglung itu cuma bisa menutupi wajah bingungnya dengan kodok gendut kesayangannya, Trevor. Hanya roman terpukul dan sakit hati sajalah yang membuat Hermione urung mentertawakan tingkah bocah pemalu tersebut.

Geraman keras yang menyalak tiba-tiba memaksa Hermione memalingkan perhatiannya dari sosok Neville yang sepucat mayat. Menelan ludah dua kali, Hermione meringis saat menyaksikan cuping hidung Seamus dan Dean kembang kempis menahan amarah.

Dari kedutan di otot mulut dan tinju kosong yang mengepal, tampak jelas kalau dua rekan sekamar itu tengah bertarung membendung hasrat mengubah Hermione dan Lavender menjadi semut keriput.

Atau berang-berang korengan?

Yang manapun itu, pelototan dua pasang mata itu hanya memiliki satu makna.

Bahaya luar biasa yang harus dijinakkan secepatnya.

"Merlin, Hermione! Kau bahkan menghirup bau badan si tengil Zacharias Smith," lengkingan tak percaya Ginny membuat Hermione membatalkan rencananya menenangkan emosi Seamus dan Dean.

Saat ini, ketimbang mengurusi tekanan darah tinggi Seamus Cs, akan lebih bijak jika Hermione mendahulukan tugas yang lebih prinsipil.

Merebut kembali buku catatan aromanya sebelum seluruh rahasia yang ada di dalamnya terkuak sepenuhnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya sebelum korban lain bertumbangan karenanya.

"Zacharias Smith bau parfum wanita kualitas A. Waduh, jangan-jangan Chaser Hufflepuff itu mandi berendam di gentong minyak wangi ibunya," tukas Lavender riang, melambai-lambaikan memo Hermione di atas kepala sebelum mengopernya ke kerumunan massa.

"Accio memo!"

Tak mengalihkan wajah dari denah lapangan yang diotak-atiknya, Wood mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Merapalkan Mantra Panggil yang membuat memo bermasalah itu melenting ke arahnya sebelum diputar balik ke pangkuan si empunya dengan sekali sabetan.

Hermione, yang sama sekali tak menduga ditolong Wood menganga terkesima, mendekap erat-erat bundelan dokumen berharganya di dada.

Keterkejutan Hermione kian berlipat ganda saat Wood mengangkat mukanya, melempar tatapan tak terbaca ke arahnya.

"OMG Oliver! Di memo itu pasti ada data keringat para guru. Apa kau tak mau tahu aroma hidung bengkok Snape?" George merengek kecewa, mengacak-acak rambut coklat halus Wood dengan kelima jarinya yang dipenuhi oli.

Mendecih pelan, Wood menepis tangan George seperti mengusir ngengat tak tahu adat. Mencelupkan pena bulu Knarl-nya ke botol tinta merah menyala, Wood mencorat-coret perkamen sembari menggumamkan kata-kata absurd yang tidak bisa ditangkap esensinya.

"Apa benar di situ ada fakta bau badan para guru?" Ron yang semula terkapar tak bertenaga mendadak terjaga. Menyenggol Harry yang menguap bosan, Ron berderap menghampiri Hermione yang mendelik sangar.

"Hanya beberapa guru lajang dan tak akan kuberi tahu, Ron! Rahasia negara!" semprot Hermione sewot, tak mengindahkan muka sok memelas Ron.

Menyelipkan memonya ke kantung mantel, Hermione menyempatkan diri melirik Wood yang masih berkutet dengan maket lapangan.

Tadi, sewaktu Wood membantunya dengan Mantra Panggil (mantra yang tak bisa dilafadzkan sebab tongkat sihirnya ketinggalan di tempat tidur), Hermione baru menyadari kalau ia belum memasukkan nama pemuda gagah itu ke dalam daftar calon jodohnya.

Yah, kealpaan yang bisa dimengerti mengingat lelaki bermata coklat madu itu jarang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Sebagai seorang remaja maniak Quidditch, Wood pantang leyeh-leyeh dan bersantai-santai di Ruang Rekreasi.

Berkilah waktu luang berarti berlatih Quidditch sampai encok, cowok atletis itu memilih setor muka di lapangan Quidditch. Tempat yang hanya ditengok Hermione jika pertarungan olahraga terbang itu digelar.

Dengan hobi berbeda plus tempat gaul yang tak sama (saat senggang, Hermione lebih suka mendekam di perpustakaan atau meringkuk di Ruang Rekreasi ketimbang memelototi pria terbang bau keringat), tak heran jika interaksi Wood dan Hermione bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Selama tiga tahun mengenal Wood pun Hermione jarang bertemu muka dengan seniornya itu. Jikalau bersirobok di koridor atau bersua di lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, Wood tak pernah bertegur sapa maupun bersitatap mata dengannya.

_Tapi, tadi dia memandangmu dalam-dalam. Menatapmu dengan raut tak terbaca..._

Hermione mengernyit memikirkan tatapan tajam Wood barusan. Sorot menilai yang menimbulkan denyut ganjil di perut dan debar aneh di hatinya. Perasaan asing yang seumur-umur baru kali ini dirasakannya.

"Haloo, Hermione..." Ron mengibas-ngibaskan tangan berdebunya di depan mata coklat Hermione yang menatap hampa.

Setelah yakin seratus persen kalau sahabat perempuannya itu tengah dilanda trans (kondisi yang selalu membuat gadis berambut belukar itu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang), Ron buru-buru memanfaatkan peluang langka tersebut untuk membongkar 'rahasia negara' Hermione.

"Snape!"

"Bau minyak nyong-nyong."

"Hagrid!"

"Bau iler Fang."

"Dumbledore!"

"Bau tanah."

"Profesor Trelawney!"

"Bau kemenyan! Dan terakhir kali kucek dia itu perempuan tulen, Ron!" bentak Hermione, merengutkan mulut saat ledakan tawa mengguncang Ruang Rekreasi.

Dari sekian banyak pundak yang bergetar dan berderak menahan gelak, hanya punggung bidang Wood yang setegang kayu gelondongan.

Gelagat kuat yang membuktikan kalau pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tak mempedulikan hal lain di dunia selain orang-orangan berkostum Quidditch yang tengah dimainkannya dengan membabi-buta.

_Mungkin saking gilanya pada Quidditch ia lebih suka berkencan dengan Bludger bergincu_, batin Hermione usil, mengamati tubuh kaku seniornya itu. Tubuh bugar yang semakin lama dipandangi semakin membuat denyar janggal di dadanya bergelora layaknya bara.

Berdeham kikuk untuk meredam gelombang tak dikenal yang merambati sukmanya, Hermione mengumandangkan ucapan selamat tidur dan semoga mimpi indah kepada siapapun yang mau mendengarnya.

Menahan keinginan mengerling ke belakang, Hermione melesat mendaki tangga spiral menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Dari getar samar yang menjalari punggungnya, Hermione sadar bahwa Wood tengah mengamati setiap pergerakannya dengan saksama.

Kesadaran yang entah kenapa membuat kedua pipinya merona seperti dara dimabuk asmara.

* * *

Mengamati bayangan Hermione yang menghilang di atas tangga, Wood mengekang keinginan mengobrak-abrik maket lapangan yang susah payah dibangunnya.

Tadi, sewaktu mendengar nama-nama pemuda yang sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung Hermione, Wood berang luar biasa. Hanya pengendalian diri tingkat tinggilah yang membuat dirinya mampu memajang ekspresi datar sekaligus memasung angkara yang membakar jiwanya.

Sejujurnya, Wood tak menyukai dilema yang membelit benaknya terkait kebiasaan baru Hermione yang antik itu.

Memangnya apa pedulinya jika gadis bergigi besar-besar itu doyan mengendus-endus bau badan cowok lain?

Hermione bukan saudaranya dan bukan pula kekasihnya.

Cewek berhidung penuh bintik itu cuma adik kelasnya.

Cuma remaja biasa bertampang sederhana yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

_Nah, jika dia bukan siapa-siapamu, lalu kenapa kau kelabakan saban kali memergokinya membaui lelaki lain? Jika dia tak penting bagimu, lalu apa alasan di balik ketakutan akutmu sewaktu mendengar kabar dia dirawat inap di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo gara-gara keracunan keringat Fred dan George?  
_

Membersut kecut, Wood memuntir boneka lilinnya, acuh tak acuh saat kucing Hermione, si muka penyok Crookshanks melahap kaki kiri si boneka yang terbelah dua.

Mengawasi ekor sikat botol Crookshanks yang berayun-ayun, Wood menganalisis kembali emosi baru yang melandanya itu. Perasaan tak nyaman yang seumur-umur baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya. Sensasi yang mencuat semenjak dirinya menyadari substansi di balik misi perburuan aroma tersebut.

Misi mencari belahan hati!

Misi yang sudah pasti tak sesuai dengan umur Hermione yang terbilang dini!

Baiklah, baiklah. Wood tahu kalau anak-anak zaman sekarang lebih cepat puber dan matang sebelum waktunya.

Tapi, memikirkan tentang pasangan hidup di usia tiga belas tahun? Di usia yang seharusnya diisi edukasi tentang prestasi masa depan? Di usia yang selazimnya tak direpotkan dengan problematika rumah tangga yang segudang banyaknya?

Dirinya saja, yang notabene lebih dewasa ogah bersinggungan dengan masalah berpasangan.

Keengganan yang membuatnya menangkis semua tawaran kencan maupun lamaran pernikahan yang diajukan fans fanatiknya. Penolakan pinangan yang membuatnya tetap menyandang gelar perjaka ting ting sampai sekarang.

Bagi Wood, menikah dan memperbanyak keturunan ada di urutan terbawah rencana masa depannya. Saat ini, fokus utamanya cuma tembus ke Akademi Quidditch Internasional plus mengukuhkan diri sebagai salah satu bintang Quidditch paling bersinar.

Jikalau pada akhirnya ia harus meneruskan kelangsungan pohon keluarga, Wood mendambakan berpasangan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tertarik pada Quidditch.

Minimal seperti Gwenog Jones-lah. Kapten merangkap Beater klub Quidditch wanita, Holyhead Harpies. Atlet berdedikasi yang sukses menggiring skuad asal Wales itu ke jajaran puncak Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia.

Atau paling tidak seperti legenda Puddlemere United, Chaser cewek Joscelind Wadcock. Satu-satunya olahragawan wanita yang merengkuh titel _Pencetak Gol Terbanyak Liga Inggris Abad 20_.

Bukannya dara keras kepala yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Quidditch.

Bukannya cewek sok tahu yang keliru menyebut teknik Wronski Feint sebagai Wonky Faint.

Bukannya Nona Tahu Segala yang bisa-bisanya mengira Viktor Krum, si Seeker timnas Bulgaria itu sebagai jawara kontes waria.

Bukannya...

Denting jam yang berdetak dua belas kali menghentakkan Wood dari lamunan pro dan kontranya.

Mengutuk suntuk karena kehilangan konsentrasi, Wood membereskan miniatur lapangannya dan menyegelnya dengan Mantra Pengecil. Menggulung perkamen yang memuat siasat perangnya, kiat yang diperlukan untuk membantai armada Slytherin, Wood membulatkan tekad baru.

Jika ingin menang sekaligus mempecundangi musuh sejak kecilnya, si Kapten Slytherin, Marcus Flint, ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya dan menyingkirkan aspek lain di luar Quidditch.

Termasuk perasaan terpendamnya pada Hermione.

Gadis yang pelan tapi pasti menjungkirbalikkan jiwa dan raganya...

* * *

Merundukkan gerumbul semak hingga jungkir balik, manik mata Hermione bergulir memonitor situasi. Setelah memastikan kondisi aman terkendali, Hermione berjinjit mengendap-endap menuju kamar ganti legiun Quidditch Slytherin yang terletak di ujung timur laut lapangan.

Selama kakinya melangkah, otak Hermione terus berputar menelaah kiprah teranyarnya. Gerakan gres yang ditentang habis-habisan oleh sobat-sobat terbaiknya yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya.

Yah, tanpa perlu berpikir keras pun Hermione paham gebrakannya kali ini lumayan kebablasan.

Menyelusup diam-diam ke kandang ular Slytherin saja sudah amat sangat membahayakan. Apalagi jika sasaran primernya ketahuan. Bisa-bisa ia dipermak habis-habisan atau yang lebih buruk lagi diarak sampai ke Aula Depan.

Menghela napas berat, Hermione menyumpahi Dobby dan Winky karena membuatnya terkepung dalam polemik pelik seperti ini. Jika saja dua peri rumah yang mengabdi di dapur Hogwarts itu mau mengulurkan tangan, semua persoalan pasti terpecahkan tanpa menimbulkan keributan.

Membenahi Jubah Gaib yang kedodoran (jubah milik Harry yang dipinjamkan dengan segudang wanti-wanti), Hermione memikirkan kembali penolakan Dobby dan Winky. Dua peri rumah bermata bulat yang selama ini diamanatkan mengambil seragam bekas pakai murid-murid Hogwarts.

"Tapi Miss, Winky tak mau mencuri dari kaum darah murni," begitulah alasan yang disemburkan Winky saat Hermione menuntut peri rumah perempuan itu untuk mengambil sejumput pakaian penduduk Slytherin.

"Ini bukan mencuri, Winky. Hanya meminjam sementara. Kalau sudah selesai pasti kukembalikan," dalih Hermione, merengut saat Winky menggelengkan kuping kelelawarnya sekencang mungkin.

Memutar bola matanya, Hermione melayangkan pandangan memohon ke Dobby, berharap bekas hamba sahaya klan bangsawan Malfoy itu mau membantunya. Celakanya, sama seperti Winky, Dobby dengan terang-terangan memprotes kerjaan barunya tersebut.

"Dobby tak bisa masuk ke asrama mereka, Miss. Wilayah itu bukan area kekuasaan Dobby dan Winky," tandas Dobby tegas, melipat lengan kumalnya di depan dada.

Pada awalnya Hermione tetap bersikeras membujuk dua kompatriotnya itu untuk menolongnya. Namun, keteguhan niat Hermione luntur tatkala Dobby memperingatkan ancaman pemecatan yang membayang jika mereka ketahuan menyusup ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin.

"Kalau kami tertangkap basah, Kepala Asrama Slytherin, Profesor Severus Snape pasti menendang kami dari Hogwarts tanpa pikir panjang. Dan tentu saja tanpa surat referensi untuk mencari pekerjaan baru," cerocos Dobby panjang lebar, melumerkan hati Hermione dengan tikaman rasa bersalah.

"Benar sekali Miss. Tragedi kami pasti mencoreng nama baik S.P.E.W," Winky mendadak nimbrung, menyindir organisasi pembebasan peri rumah yang dibentuk Hermione. Lembaga nirlaba yang bertujuan mengangkat derajat dan harkat kalangan peri rumah.

Menelan bantahan yang berkelebat di ujung lidahnya, Hermione akhirnya memilih mengalah. Ketimbang menyusahkan orang lain atau merusak nama baik institusinya, Hermione terpaksa bertindak sendirian dalam menuntaskan ambisinya.

Sadar dirinya tak bisa menembus Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin dengan leluasa tanpa bantuan peri rumah Hogwarts, Hermione mengincar satu-satunya opsi lain yang tersisa.

Menyelundup ke ruang ganti tim Quidditch Slytherin.

Tak seperti asrama Slytherin yang dijaga lusinan kata kunci, ruang ganti klub Quidditch tak memiliki pengamanan berlapis. Selain itu, menurut investigasi Dobby, setiap kali selesai berlatih, kru Slytherin yang terkenal pemalas dan jorok selalu menyimpan kostum penuh keringat mereka di loker ruang ganti.

Empat langkah menuju pintu ruang ganti, Hermione menegang saat bunyi ranting patah berdering nyaring di kupingnya. Memegangi jantungnya yang nyaris copot dari katupnya, Hermione berpaling ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari sumber bunyi mengagetkan tersebut.

Setelah bermenit-menit mengedarkan pandangan, cuma keheningan mencekam yang menyambut Hermione.

Satu-satunya yang bergerak di keremangan malam hanyalah rumpun semak beri yang berdesir tertiup angin. Sesekali burung hantu yang bertengger di batang pohon mahoni berdekut lembut, bersaing dengan desau kepak kelelawar yang berbondong-bondong mencari mangsa.

Hermione mendesah lega dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya saat melihat ekor sikat botol teracung tinggi dari balik rerumputan. Ekor tegak yang langsung dikenali Hermione sebagai buntut kucing gemuk kesayangannya, Crookshanks.

Melongok dari balik bonggol alang-alang, mata kuning oranye Crookshanks menyorot ke arah Hermione. Di sekitar kumis dan mulutnya, seekor bangkai tikus tersangkut tak berkutik.

"Crookshanks pintar, tadi kamu yang menginjak ranting itu ya?" Hermione bertanya pelan, tahu betul kalau hewan peliharaannya itu bisa mendeteksi keberadaan dirinya.

Ya, meskipun Jubah Gaib bisa menutupi tubuh dari penglihatan manusia, selubung transparan itu tetap bisa diidentifikasi oleh hewan dunia sihir. Apalagi oleh binatang separuh kucing dan setengah Kneazle seperti Crookshanks.

Menjatuhkan bangkai tikus ke rumput tipis di bawahnya, Crookshanks berderap mendekati majikan perempuannya.

Mengeong manja, Crookshanks berputar-putar di sekitar kaki Hermione yang terbungkus Jubah Gaib. Kuku tajamnya mencakari ujung Jubah Gaib, membuat Hermione harus memegangi erat-erat cangkang tak kasat mata yang menyelubunginya.

"Ssssh, Crookshanks. Jangan nakal," sahut Hermione panik, melangkah mundur saat kucing cerdiknya itu menerjang maju.

Dari gelagatnya, tampak jelas kalau Crookshanks berniat mempreteli Jubah Gaib yang membungkus raga tuannya. Selimut transparan yang sengaja dipakai Hermione untuk menghindari risiko bertemu saksi mata.

"Crookshanks! Hentikan," dengking Hermione kalut, terdiam seketika ketika bunyi tapak kaki berbaur gelak tawa terdengar dari arah samping kanannya.

Menjauh dari Crookshanks yang masih menggapai-gapai udara dengan taji runcingnya, Hermione buru-buru menepi ke bawah pohon kenari.

Merapatkan tubuh di batang pohon, Hermione menutup mulutnya saat Prefek Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater dan koleganya, Prefek Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory melintas di depannya.

Memegangi tongkat sihir yang ujungnya dinyalakan dengan Mantra Lumos, dua siswa teladan itu menyapukan pandangan mereka ke sepenjuru lapangan. Berharap bisa menemukan dan menangkap murid bandel yang nekat melanggar jam malam.

"Sayang sekali Flint dan Wood sudah selesai latihan. Padahal aku ingin sekali menawan mereka dengan tuduhan indisipliner," Diggory menggerutu tak terima, merapikan ujung rambutnya yang menggantung.

"Jangan iri begitu, Ced. Mereka sudah dapat dispensasi khusus untuk berlatih sampai tengah malam," Penelope tersenyum sabar, mengingatkan teman sejawatnya itu tentang perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan kepada dua Kapten Quidditch paling disegani se-Hogwarts itu.

Repetan Diggory karena dirinya tak kebagian jatah spesial serupa terhenti ketika ekor lebat Crookshanks mengibas tungkai panjangnya. Menunduk, mata abu-abu Diggory menyipit memandangi wajah gepeng Crookshanks yang mengeong ribut.

"Berisik sekali kucing ini. Punya siapa sih?" gerutu Diggory sambil lalu, mengarahkan ujung tongkat sihirnya yang bersinar terang ke ruang ganti Slytherin yang gelap gulita.

"Ini kucingnya Hermione. Mungkin dia tersesat dan lupa jalan pulang," ucap Penelope girang, membungkuk dan menggendong tubuh gembul Crookshanks dalam pelukannya.

Menjawil lengan Diggory yang masih memelototi ruang ganti Slytherin, pacar Prefek Gryffindor, Percy Weasley itu mendesak sobatnya itu untuk segera angkat kaki.

"Sudahlah, Ced. Flint pasti sudah tidur ngorok sampai ileran di kamarnya. Lebih baik selesaikan rute patroli kita secepatnya," tegur Penelope, menggaruk-garuk kuping belakang Crookshanks dengan ujung jempolnya.

Crookshanks yang pada dasarnya doyan dielus-elus melingkar dan mendengkur gembira. Meski demikian, manik kuning oranyenya setia terpancang ke batang pohon kenari, tempat di mana tuannya berdiri cemas sambil menahan dengusan napas.

Melempar pandang mengancam ke ruang ganti Slytherin untuk terakhir kalinya, Diggory terbirit-birit menyusul Penelope yang sudah berjalan lima langkah di depannya. Seiring dengan setiap pergerakan, pelita tongkat sihirnya memudar, membuat lapangan kembali dinaungi bayang-bayang.

Saat lingkungan lapangan pekat sepenuhnya, hanya diterangi seleret sinar rembulan yang mengintip malu-malu, Hermione menghembuskan udara yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Menata napasnya yang tak beraturan, Hermione memikirkan kembali respon abnormal kucing kesayangannya itu. Reaksi yang menunjukkan ketidaksenangan Crookshanks terkait idenya menyelinap diam-diam ke ruang ganti Slytherin.

Jika dipikir-pikir, bukan Crookshanks saja yang menentang gagasan tersebut. Dua sahabat baiknya, Harry dan Ron jauh-jauh hari sudah menyatakan ketidaksetujuan mereka. Penolakan yang untuk kesekiankalinya ditegaskan kembali di sesi makan malam beberapa jam silam.

"Buat apa kau menyusup ke ruang ganti Slytherin, Hermione? Itu serangan kamikaze namanya," seru Harry galau, mencolek sambal terasi dengan sebonggol udang galah.

Di sebelahnya, Ron mengangguk-angguk kompak, menelan bulat-bulat satu periuk nasi kebuli sebelum menyemprotkan pendapatnya.

"Betul Hermione. Tanpa diendus-endus pun bocah Slytherin sudah ketahuan baunya," ceplos Ron cegukan, menggelontorkan seteko jus lobak untuk membantunya menelan.

Mengelap ujung mulut dengan lembaran buku _Penilaian Pendidikan Sihir di Eropa_ milik Hermione (aktivitas sinting yang sudah pasti membuat kepala merahnya benjol digeprak), Ron melanjutkan penjelasan yang diharapkan bisa mengubah keputusan degil sobat perempuannya itu.

"Menurut Fred, semua anak-anak Slytherin itu bau seks, bir dan wanita," ungkap Ron menggebu-gebu, menunjuk kakak kembarnya yang mangkal di ujung bangku dengan pisau daging.

Fred yang tak suka tampang bekennya dituding-tuding tanpa ampun melempar sekarung Bom Kotoran ke muka adik laki-lakinya itu. Bom bau tengik yang secara otomatis menghancurleburkan kesyahduan jamuan makan malam.

"Tak mungkin seluruh murid Slytherin beraroma nista seperti itu," sangkal Hermione tak mau kalah, mendengus setuju saat Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Profesor Minerva McGonagall menjewer dan menyeret Fred karena berani mengacaukan agenda makan malam.

Fred yang biasa dimarahi dan didetensi hanya cengengesan tak tentu arah. Melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya ke sekawanan murid-murid yang muntah-muntah dan terbatuk-batuk kebauan, Fred meniupkan ciuman jarak jauh.

Ciuman sok mesra yang terus diumbar meskipun Profesor McGonagall mengatup-ngatupkan rahang kisutnya seangker mungkin.

"Meski begitu, ide ini sangat tak masuk akal. Bagaimana kalau kau kepergok?" gugat Harry tak sabar, menarik napas pasrah saat bau menyengat Bom Kotoran meracuni paru-parunya.

"Kalau pergi di tengah malam pasti tak akan ketahuan. Untuk itu aku butuh Jubah Gaibmu, Harry," desak Hermione ngotot, menyingkirkan tubuh mungil Nigel Wolpert yang terbujur pingsan di kakinya.

Semula, Harry bergeming dan tak merespon permintaan tersebut. Namun, kebekuan tekad pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu mencair saat Hermione bersumpah bakal menggerebek ruang ganti Slytherin dengan atau tanpa memakai Jubah Gaib.

Harry, yang tak mau sahabat sejatinya tertangkap basah kelayapan di jam malam mau tak mau meminjamkan mahakarya warisan almarhum ayahnya itu.

Jubah langka yang malam ini nyaris rombeng dicabik-cabik cakar Crookshanks.

Mengomeli aksi bengal Crookshanks, Hermione mendekati pintu ruang ganti Slytherin, bersiap-siap menuntaskan misinya yang sempat terinterupsi. Tepat di depan pintu, kaki Hermione yang menghentak-hentak terhenti di udara saat matanya menangkap kondisi pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Astaga, teledor sekali Troll itu," Hermione mendecakkan lidahnya, tak habis pikir mengapa Kapten keturunan Troll seperti Marcus Flint bisa-bisanya memimpin armada setangguh Slytherin. Lihat saja kecerobohan yang dicetaknya malam ini, meninggalkan ruang ganti tanpa mengunci pintu dengan jampi-jampi.

"Yah, setidaknya kesembronoan ini membuatku bisa menghemat waktu," ujar Hermione sayup-sayup, mengantongi kembali tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir kayu anggur yang tadinya dipersiapkan untuk menangkal deretan Mantra Segel.

Memutar kenop pintu sepelan mungkin, Hermione melangkah masuk dan langsung disambut aroma pinus segar yang meruap. Aroma hangat yang bisa jadi merupakan sisa-sisa aktivitas mandi malam Marcus Flint.

Melepaskan Jubah Gaib dan melipatnya perlahan-lahan, Hermione mengerjapkan mata, mencoba beradaptasi dengan kondisi sekitarnya yang gelap gulita. Setelah indra penglihatannya bisa sedikit menyesuaikan diri, Hermione berindap-indap menuju loker pemain Slytherin yang terletak di sudut tenggara.

Merayap menyusuri tembok, Hermione mengutuk dalam hati saat kakinya tersangkut gundukan benda yang dari baunya bisa dipastikan mangkuk plastik bekas wadah camilan.

Baru dua langkah berjalan, Hermione menyumpah pelan ketika jempol kakinya membentur sekontainer benda penuh ijuk. Tumpukan sapu balap patah yang seharusnya sudah dibuang ke tong sampah.

Ogah jadi bulan-bulanan kejorokan awak Slytherin, Hermione dengan berat hati merapalkan Mantra Lumos.

Tadinya, dengan alasan keamanan, Hermione berencana beroperasi gelap-gelapan. Tapi, dengan kondisi kapal pecah seperti sekarang ini, Hermione tak sudi mengambil risiko tulang belulangnya patah ketiban benda pecah belah lain yang tak jelas juntrungannya.

"Lumos."

Secercah cahaya lemah muncul dari ujung tongkat, membuat Hermione bisa melihat tungkai kakinya yang terperosok di antara ijuk-ijuk sapu bekas. Mendepak ranting-ranting penuh rumput yang melekat di sepatu botnya, Hermione mengarahkan tongkat sihir bercahayanya ke sepenjuru ruangan.

Tepat seperti yang diprediksikan, ruang ganti Slytherin terlihat kotor berantakan seperti habis dilindas satu peleton badak gila. Di dekat tumpukan sapu balap lusuh, remah-remah makanan saling menumpuk, bercampur baur dengan selebaran usang dan kertas-kertas sobek penuh noda.

Suasana amburadul tersebut tentu bertolak belakang dengan kondisi ruang ganti Gryffindor yang apik dan resik. Di teritori milik Wood tersebut, tak ada itu yang namanya limbah berceceran. Apalagi gundukan sapu balap patah yang dari wujudnya bisa dipastikan habis dipakai bermain perang-perangan.

Saking gandrungnya pada keindahan lingkungan, Wood bahkan tak segan-segan menghajar anak buahnya yang tak bisa menjaga kebersihan dengan sanksi menyikat kloset dan toilet ruang ganti sebulan penuh.

Detensi ala Muggle tentunya.

Tanpa bantuan tongkat sihir atau jampi-jampi magis lainnya.

Tapi, sedikit banyak kebiasaan acak-acakan Slytherin itu membawa keuntungan bagi Hermione. Seperti pintu ruangan yang tak terkunci, lemari penyimpanan Slytherin juga tak kalah menganga. Timbunan jubah dan celana bekas pakai bahu-membahu menggenangi isi loker.

Berdendang senang karena tak perlu repot-repot membuka pintu loker dengan Mantra Alohomora, Hermione berancang-ancang meraup benda yang diincarnya. Tepat di saat tangannya menyentuh celana _boxer_ yang kebetulan berada di deretan paling atas, bunyi decakan membuatnya tersentak.

"_Well, well, well_. Coba lihat ini. Princess Gryffindor alih profesi jadi maling celana dalam."

Memegangi jantungnya yang mencelat ke leher, Hermione menengok perlahan-lahan. Di sana, di pintu seberang yang temaram, Marcus Flint berdiri menantang dalam kondisi setengah telanjang.

Menggosok-gosok rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, tangan kanan Flint merapikan posisi handuk besar yang syukurlah membungkus rapat aurat bawahnya.

Selama melakukan kegiatannya, mata tajam Flint tak berhenti mengamati Hermione yang terpaku membeku. Seringai nakal terpatri di bibirnya saat ketidaknyamanan di wajah Hermione terekspos sempurna.

Celingukan mencari peluang kabur, Hermione mengerang saat otaknya sukses merangkum semua potongan-potongan keganjilan menjadi satu jawaban otentik.

Pantas saja pintu ruang ganti tak terkunci jampi-jampi. Flint yang dikira sudah selesai latihan ternyata belum kelar mandi.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa aroma sabun pinus melekat pekat di udara. Dan untuk mengelabui mata jeli para Prefek, Flint pasti sengaja mandi dalam gelap serta menyamarkan bunyi air dengan Mantra Peredam Suara.

Terlepas dari semua trik Flint, Hermione merutuki keputusannya mencopot Jubah Gaib sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruangan. Seandainya tak selengah itu, ia tentu tak akan terperangkap dalam situasi mengerikan seperti ini.

Terjebak bersama pemuda yang terkenal sebagai buaya darat paling buas se-Hogwarts.

Berderap mendekat, memaksa Hermione beringsut-ingsut mundur ke belakang, Flint mengawasi Hermione seperti mamalia pemangsa. Matanya bersinar dalam niat penuh dosa saat tubuh kecil Hermione membentur dinding kukuh. Tembok yang secara otomatis membuat mangsanya terperangkap dan tak bisa melarikan diri.

"Buat apa kau mengambil celana _boxer_ itu?" kedua tangan Flint mengepung Hermione, mengunci sisi kiri dan kanan secara efektif. Sudut bibirnya menukik ke atas saat Hermione menggumamkan jawaban serampangan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," gerutu Hermione pendek, membidikkan tongkat sihirnya yang bercahaya ke wajah mesum Flint. Niat Hermione untuk menyihir Flint dengan mantra yang diingatnya berubah jadi bumerang tatkala amunisi andalannya itu melayang ditepis gerak tangan Flint yang secepat jet darat.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau berniat mencuri di wilayah kekuasaanku," tantang Flint, mengangkat alisnya saat Hermione mendongak membangkang.

"Aku tidak mencuri!" bantah Hermione, menggerung dari balik giginya yang mengatup. Gonggongan jengkelnya kian menyalak saat punggung tangan Flint tanpa permisi membelai lereng pipinya.

"Lalu, benda apa yang kau dekap erat itu?" Flint tersenyum geli, menunduk menatap celana _boxer_ yang terhimpit di cengkeraman jemari Hermione.

Merona, Hermione buru-buru mencampakkan barang bukti perbuatannya. Celana _boxer_ keparat yang bisa-bisanya masih digenggamnya lekat-lekat.

"Buat apa kau mengambil celana _boxer_ itu? Untuk dijual ke pasar loak?" Flint menyeringai lebar, menjalin rambut gelombang Hermione di antara jari tangannya. Di saat korbannya tetap membisu, Flint merundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum tipis saat Hermione melengos menghindari tatapan sok mesranya.

"Oho! Aku tahu. Pasti untuk pelet cinta! Itu kan yang diinginkan penyihir kecil nakal sepertimu?" Flint tergelak singkat saat Hermione berpaling dan memelototinya dengan sorot berapi-api. Pijar emosi yang membuat Flint tak bisa menahan birahi lebih lama lagi.

Merenggut rambut lebat Hermione, Flint menyapukan bibirnya ke mulut Hermione yang memekik kaget. Selama bibirnya berkelana, tangan kekarnya dengan terampil membuka satu kancing atas kemeja Hermione yang menggelepar tak berdaya.

Tepat di saat Hermione berpikir dirinya tak akan selamat dari terkaman buaya, dobrakan dahsyat mengguncang seisi ruangan. Detik berikutnya, tubuh tegap Flint yang menekan Hermione terlepas dan jatuh terpelanting ke sudut ruangan.

Hermione yang masih terkaget-kaget kian terperangah saat menyadari sosok penolongnya. Berbalut jubah Quidditch yang berdebu, Wood menjulang tegak seperti dewa pencabut nyawa. Perumpamaan yang tak hiperbola mengingat cara ekstrem Wood menatap Flint yang tersungkur di dekat tong sampah.

Menyambar tubuh Hermione yang membeku, Wood memeluk juniornya itu erat-erat. Bersyukur tiba tepat pada waktunya, Wood tanpa sadar membelai punggung kaku Hermione. Usapan lembut menghanyutkan yang membuat Hermione menempelkan tubuhnya serapat mungkin.

Di sela-sela gesekan menenangkan itu, Hermione memejamkan matanya saat aroma menyenangkan merasuki hidungnya.

Aroma kayu cendana yang mempesona.

Aroma menggoda yang membuatnya melayang ke surga.

Aroma yang baru disadari merupakan wangi sejati yang dicari-carinya selama ini.

Belum sempat Hermione menggosokkan hidungnya untuk mendulang keharuman menggetarkan itu, cemoohan dingin Flint menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kalau ingin ikut berpesta, kau harus antri dulu, Wood," dengan cekatan Flint bangkit dan membereskan handuk besarnya yang hampir lepas. Cuek bebek menanggapi raungan brutal seterunya, Flint menepis bulir-bulir makanan yang mencemari handuk hijau peraknya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menodai Hermione, Flint!" Wood menggeram murka, menanggalkan topeng dingin yang selama ini identik dengan dirinya.

Ya, bagaimana bisa ia tetap berperilaku biasa jika adik kelas kesayangannya ada dalam bahaya?

Bagaimana bisa ia tetap bertingkah normal saat mengetahui musuh bebuyutannya berupaya merebut hal yang paling diinginkannya?

Bagaimana bisa ia tetap bersikap tak acuh saat menyaksikan rival abadinya berniat menghancurkan kehormatan gadis yang paling dicintainya?

Gadis yang paling dicintainya...

Wood tercekat saat pemahaman itu menerobos otaknya. Akhirnya, setelah berbulan-bulan bergelung dalam kebingungan, Wood bisa mendeteksi jenis emosi yang membelenggu hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Cinta...

Rupanya, pelan tapi pasti ia sudah jatuh hati pada Hermione. Tanpa bisa dielakkan atau dipungkiri, hatinya sudah tercuri. Sudah menjadi milik gadis yang masih mengendus-endus jubah kusutnya dengan penuh minat.

"Tak bisakah kau hentikan perburuan feromon konyol itu?" desis Wood dongkol, teringat akan rombongan pemuda yang pernah dihirup aromanya. Kegiatan kurang kerjaan yang nyaris menggiring Hermione dalam perangkap nafsu syahwat tak bertanggung jawab.

Memelintir tongkat sihirnya, Wood teringat kembali momen di mana dirinya memergoki misi bunuh diri Hermione.

Seperti biasa, seusai latihan malam Wood bergegas menuju sekolah untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Biasanya Wood membersihkan diri dan berganti baju di kamar mandi ruang ganti. Tapi, kali ini hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya mengingat waktu mepet serta aturan main tentang jam malam.

Di saat dirinya melaju terburu-buru itulah manik coklatnya menangkap sepenggal kepala Hermione yang melayang di pekarangan seberang.

Pada awalnya, Wood mengira itu cuma fatamorgana atau ilusi optik semata. Maklumlah, selama beberapa hari ini bunga tidurnya selalu diisi dengan kehadiran Hermione. Tak heran jika pemuda darah biru itu menduga bayangan wajah itu cuma imajinasinya semata.

Berbalik arah, Wood tanpa sengaja menginjak dahan kenari yang berserakan. Umpatan keras yang meluncur dari diafragma Hermione secara otomatis menghentikan pergerakan langkah Wood.

Detik itu pula Wood menyadari kalau refleksi wajah tadi bukan fantasi belaka. Hermione memang ada di dekatnya malam ini. Bersembunyi di balik selongsong Jubah Gaib yang efektif menutupi tubuhnya, tapi tidak bekas jejak kaki yang tercetak di rerumputan.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Wood ikut berjingkat-jingkat di balik alang-alang. Memata-matai seluruh gerak-gerik Hermione dengan intens. Termasuk interaksi berisik Hermione dengan kucing gembrotnya, Crookshanks.

Di saat dua Prefek yang bertugas melintas, Wood melompat ngumpet di balik tunggul pohon beringin. Untung saja perhatian duo Prefek itu teralihkan oleh hal lain. Jika Cedric Diggory getol memelototi sarang Slytherin, Penelope Clearwater sibuk menenangkan Crookshanks yang meronta-ronta.

Sepeninggal dua pelajar berprestasi itu, Wood berharap Hermione membatalkan skenarionya dan balik ke sekolah.

Celakanya, meski hampir tertangkap tangan, Hermione tetap melesat menuju ruang ganti Slytherin. Ruangan luas yang malam ini lebih gelap dan senyap ketimbang biasanya.

Di bawah tatapan menyelidik Wood, Hermione membuka pintu dan menghilang dalam keremangan ruangan.

Wood yang meyakini tujuan utama Hermione cuma mengambil beberapa jubah bekas pakai bersiap kembali ke sekolah. Yah, jika Hermione kebelet meneruskan khazanah data aroma keparatnya, Wood tentu tak punya hak veto untuk menghentikannya.

Namun, prediksi mengerikan yang tiba-tiba menyembul memaksa Wood menyetop lajunya.

Bagaimana jika ia salah? Bagaimana jika Hermione tak berencana mengembat seragam bekas melainkan berkencan diam-diam dengan salah satu kru Slytherin?

Dengan Draco Malfoy mungkin?

Seeker pirang platina yang sering memperhatikan Hermione secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Atau Marcus Flint?

Kapten merangkap Chaser yang menurut rumor berhasrat menjadikan Hermione sebagai salah satu gadis perawan taklukannya.

Bayangan tentang Hermione yang pacaran di kegelapan ruangan bersama pria lain membakar dada Wood. Di saat tungku cemburu hampir menghanguskan kalbu, jeritan tertahan Hermione menyentak kesadarannya.

Melaju secepat roket, Wood menggebrak engsel pintu kayu kamper itu hingga mental lima belas kilometer ke utara.

Saat pintu terkuak, apa yang dilihatnya sungguh mencengangkan. Di depan matanya, Flint, seteru utamanya tengah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hermione. Pada gadis yang selama beberapa hari ini menghantui mimpi-mimpi malamnya.

Dirongrong kemurkaan tingkat tinggi, Wood mencengkeram leher Flint sebelum membantingnya ke deretan gerobak sampah. Tong bau comberan yang layak sekali menjadi tempat berlabuh pria sebejat Flint.

Sayangnya, lemparan dahsyat Wood kurang paten dan tak berakibat fatal. Hal itu terlihat dari ekspresi berpuas diri dan senyum licik yang menari-nari di sudut mulut Flint. Mulut tak tahu malu yang beberapa menit lalu mendarat tanpa izin di bibir perawan Hermione.

"Kemarahanmu salah alamat, Wood. Dia sendiri kok yang menyodorkan tubuhnya padaku," tuding Flint seenaknya, mengusap tetesan darah yang mengalir di dekat jidatnya. Jidat yang ingin sekali dijitak Wood dengan tutup tong sampah.

"Bohong! Aku tak berbuat seperti itu," tangkis Hermione kalap, terdiam sejenak saat tangan kekar Wood meremas lembut bahunya.

Menengadahkan wajah, Hermione bertatapan dengan samudra coklat Wood yang menyala. Pijar mata yang menyatakan kepemilikan dan kepercayaan yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Kau sendiri yang menyelusup ke tempat ini, Princess. Aku cuma sukarelawan yang kebetulan ada dan bersedia," decak Flint kurang ajar, merapikan surai hitamnya yang berantakan.

Menjentikkan serpihan taoge basi yang hinggap di rambutnya, Flint memandang pongah. Menantang Hermione untuk membantah pernyataan faktualnya barusan.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku memang datang ke sini tapi bukan untuk bertemu denganmu!" Hermione menggertak berapi-api, menarik napas dalam-dalam saat jari tangguh Wood menekan halus tulang punggungnya. Tekanan menentramkan yang efektif mengurangi kekalutannya.

"Begitukah? Lalu, kenapa kau membobol pintu di saat aku sedang mandi? Pasti kau ingin memperkosaku di saat aku lengah, kan?" Flint mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tertawa pendek saat mulut Hermione mengerucut seperti moncong ikan semaput.

"Jangan mimpi, Flint," semprot Hermione ketus, melaknati tongkat sihirnya yang terlepas dari tangannya. Kalau saja tongkat sihirnya masih ada, bibir atas bawah Flint pasti sudah terjahit rapi dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh, aku selalu memimpikanmu, Princess. Setiap malam. Dalam berbagai gaya dan posisi-"

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione terperanjat ketika kilat merah menghantam dada telanjang Flint, mengakhiri debat kusir mereka yang tak berujung pangkal itu.

Kuatnya terjangan cahaya itu membuat tubuh Flint terjengkang dan menabrak tembok. Meninggalkan dentuman berdebam yang bisa membangunkan penyihir paling tuli sekalipun.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya takut-takut, mengawasi tongkat sihir Wood yang teracung sempurna. Sejuta dugaan yang ingin dilontarkan Hermione tersangkut di tenggorokan saat Wood menurunkan pandangan dan menatapnya dengan sorot tak tertebak.

"Dia cuma pingsan sementara. Jika bukan karena tempurung kepala Troll-nya, dia pasti sudah gegar otak permanen," sambar Wood tak sabar, membungkuk untuk memungut tongkat sihir Hermione yang tergolek di dekat kakinya.

Mengembalikan tongkat sihir itu ke tangan Hermione, Wood menggeret adik kelasnya itu untuk meninggalkan ruang ganti secepat mungkin. Mengencangkan pegangannya di pinggang Hermione, Wood melangkah tak kenal lelah. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan tuntutan Hermione untuk berlindung di balik Jubah Gaib.

Hermione yang tidak terbiasa gentayangan tengah malam tanpa bantuan Jubah Gaib tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan seniornya itu tentang sanksi melanggar jam malam. Hanya pelototan menohok Wood-lah yang menghentikan gelombang protes beralasan tersebut.

Untungnya, tak seperti yang dikhawatirkan Hermione, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama, mereka tak berpapasan dengan para Prefek ataupun satpam sekolah, Argus Filch.

Penyihir Squib kurang kerjaan yang sejak awal tahun ajaran silam berkoar-koar bakal menggantung terbalik siswa pelanggar jam malam di batang pohon paling garang se-Hogwarts, Dedalu Perkasa.

Setibanya di depan lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang tengah menari wara-wiri, Wood tanpa basa-basi menyenandungkan kata kunci. Selama menapaki lubang lukisan, Wood tak melepaskan dekapan protektifnya. Rengkuhan posesif yang menumbuhkan gelenyar menggoda di sanubari Hermione.

Berbeda dengan Hermione yang terbenam dalam kenyamanan, Wood dicekam kegundahan mendalam. Meskipun Hermione sudah lolos dari lubang jarum, Wood tahu problema belum selesai.

Sebagai bekas teman masa kecil yang bertransformasi menjadi seteru abadi, Wood paham betul watak bajingan Slytherin itu. Tabiat pantang menyerah yang kemungkinan besar bisa menenggelamkan Hermione dalam masalah.

Mengenyampingkan persoalan Flint yang akan diurusnya esok hari, Wood memusatkan perhatiannya pada perkara utama. Menyadarkan Hermione untuk melupakan jejak rekam penelitian feromonnya yang membahayakan. Perburuan aroma yang jika diteruskan bisa membuatnya sekarat tersengat cemburu.

Setibanya di Ruang Rekreasi yang lengang, Wood mendudukkan Hermione di sofa bersepuh emas yang disesaki bantal empuk beraneka ukuran. Menembakkan tongkat sihirnya ke perapian, Wood menyalakan kembali jilatan api yang hampir padam.

Untuk sesaat, kesunyian menggelisahkan terbentang di antara mereka. Hanya retihan api, derak napas dan irama detak jantung saja yang mengisi keheningan.

Kebekuan menyiksa itu akhirnya mencair saat Hermione mengangkat mukanya yang tertunduk. Melayangkan seutas senyum kekanak-kanakkan yang mampu menumpulkan kewarasan Wood.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu malam ini. Kalau kau tak ada, aku pasti sudah-" Hermione tak meneruskan dialognya, bergidik ngeri saat teror menyakitkan itu terputar kembali di memorinya.

"Itu semua tak akan terjadi seandainya penelitian tak berguna ini dihentikan," tandas Wood tegas, menonjok bantal empuk berbentuk wajik dengan jotosan kosongnya. Meremas bantal malang itu hingga bulu-bulu angsanya melesak, Wood mendesak Hermione untuk menyetop aksi perburuan feromonnya.

"Kau harus menghentikan penelitan bau-bauan ini sebelum masalah lain bermunculan. Dulu Finnigan Cs, sekarang si bego Flint. Besok-besok entah apa lagi," sungut Wood suntuk, mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya dengan kelima jari.

Meringis tipis, Hermione mengenang kembali perselisihannya dengan Seamus Finnigan dan kawan-kawan. Pertikaian yang baru bisa diselesaikan dengan jalur musyawarah setelah Harry dan Ron berbaik hati turun tangan.

Gelegar petuah Wood yang tak kenal titik koma membawa Hermione dari dasar ingatannya. Meski kupingnya berdenging diberondong wejangan tanpa henti, hati Hermione membumbung ke angkasa. Melambung dan tersanjung karena cowok seapatis Wood ternyata menaruh perhatian ekstra padanya.

"Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, kau tak boleh mengendus cowok lain! Mengerti?!" tekan Wood gahar, tersenyum samar saat Hermione menganggukkan rambut belukarnya.

Kegembiraan yang dinikmati Wood karena gadis yang dikasihinya mau mematuhi instruksinya memudar saat matanya memantau kondisi kemeja Hermione yang tak terkancing sempurna. Satu kancing atas terbuka lepas, mengindikasikan dahsyatnya ambisi Flint untuk menggagahi Hermione secara paksa.

"Brengsek! Dasar bedebah busuk! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" gerung Wood bengis, menggemeretakkan giginya seakurat mungkin. Urat dan otot menyembul dari kepalan tinju Wood saat gambaran tangan cabul Flint yang menggerayangi Hermione berkelebat di benaknya.

"Err, tidak ada apa-apa. Ini cuma satu kancing copot. Dia belum sempat meraba-raba kok," gagap Hermione terbata-bata, terperangah melihat aura kebencian yang meletup-letup dari pori-pori Wood.

Sadar pembantaian massal bakal tercipta jika keberingasan Wood tak diredupkan, Hermione buru-buru memberikan informasi lain yang diperlukan. Cabikan laporan yang sialnya justru menambah daya ledak Wood.

"Dia cuma mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Jadi kau tak usah khawa-" pemaparan Hermione terpangkas saat Wood menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke belakang.

Terperangkap dalam gundukan bantal, Hermione tak bisa bergerak saat Wood merunduk dan melumat bibirnya. Menguncinya dalam ciuman lapar yang bergairah dan menuntut.

Hermione mendesah patah-patah saat lidah dan gigi Wood bermain di bibirnya, menghunjamkan bara panas yang menghangatkan organ dan indra tubuhnya.

Tak menghentikan tarian bibirnya, Wood membuka kancing kemeja Hermione. Membelai torso depan Hermione dengan usapan selembut beludru, Wood memperdalam ciuman panasnya, mereguk setiap erang kepuasan yang terlepas.

Jari kaki Hermione melengkung tak terkendali saat Wood memiringkan wajahnya, dengan liar melahap dan memagut mulutnya.

Setiap cumbuan intim dan kuluman sensualnya mengirimkan sensasi elektrik yang beresonansi di sekujur tubuh Hermione. Sensasi mendebarkan yang berakhir perlahan-lahan saat Wood melepaskan belitan mulutnya.

Bernapas terengah-engah, Hermione mendesah saat matanya bertatapan dengan manik coklat Wood. Sorot kepemilikan absolut terpampang nyata di sana, berpadu dengan kelembutan dan panas gairah.

Menyusuri sudut mulut Hermione dengan ciuman-ciuman halus, Wood berbisik pelan. Hembusan napas hangatnya menyapu wajah Hermione, meninggalkan jejak membakar yang menggetarkan.

"Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku, Hermione. Dan kuharap kau mau menganggapnya sebagai ciuman pertamamu."

Menggigit pelan bibir Hermione untuk terakhir kali, Wood mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbalik pergi.

Berjalan lurus meniti tangga spiral, Wood melangkah pasti menuju kamar tidurnya di lorong atas.

Meninggalkan Hermione yang terpana sembari memegangi kemeja sekolahnya yang menganga terbuka.

* * *

"Kalau kau tak tutup mulut, kupastikan luka di batok kepalamu menganga lagi, Flint."

Bibir Wood mencibir jijik saat Flint menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, menguntai derai tawa meremehkan.

Memalingkan mukanya dari raut sombong Flint yang memuakkan, Wood berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan Ramuan Pendiri Bulu Kuduk. Ramuan supersulit yang harus dituntaskan dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit.

"Galak sekali kau, Wood. Memangnya si Granger itu pacarmu sampai-sampai kau membelanya seperti itu?" selidik Flint penasaran, mencemplungkan serbuk taring kuntilanak Irlandia, Banshee ke kuali yang berkobar menggelegak.

"Dia milikku! Hanya milikku!" bentak Wood garang, memutilasi tali pocong hingga menjadi serpihan kecil. Melemparkan tali pocong ke kuali, Wood mengultimatum Flint untuk mengaduk-aduk kuali dengan putaran zig zag seratus kali.

Merutuk tertahan, Wood melaknati nasib apesnya karena harus berpasangan dengan cowok searogan Flint di kelas Ramuan. Jika tak mengingat beban nilai yang harus dicaploknya, Wood mungkin sudah mengguyur ubun-ubun Flint dengan Ramuan Pendiri Bulu Kuduk yang baru setengah jadi itu.

"Hmm, kupikir kau tak berselera pada selangkangan wanita," ucap Flint kurang ajar, menyindir sikap dingin Wood yang tersohor itu. Sikap cuek pada perempuan yang membuat Wood dinobatkan sebagai salah satu perjaka suci se-Hogwarts.

Memang, tak seperti Wood, mayoritas anak tahun terakhir, terutama penghuni Slytherin, sudah kehilangan keperjakaan mereka semenjak masa akil baligh.

Flint sendiri misalnya.

Sejak umur tiga belas tahun, kerabat dekat trah ningrat Black itu sudah meniduri gadis-gadis kalangan atas dari berbagai asrama. Rekor statistik yang ironisnya berbanding terbalik dengan catatan prestasi akademiknya.

Mengerling sekilas, Wood mengamati profil bekas sobat masa kecilnya itu. Sebagai sesama penyihir darah biru yang berkepala batu dan menggemari sapu, hubungan Wood dan Flint terbilang akur di awal-awal perkenalan mereka.

Namun, ikatan pertemanan itu hancur gara-gara ulah orangtua mereka yang gemar membanding-bandingkan satu sama lain. Perbandingan yang berujung pada persaingan sengit di antara mereka.

Rivalitas yang semakin meruncing semenjak mereka menetap di asrama yang berbeda. Dua asrama yang sejak zaman dahulu kala terlibat pertikaian dan permusuhan tak berkesudahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan untuk menentukan status kepemilikan Granger?" ocehan ngawur Flint membuyarkan lamunan Wood. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sok, keturunan Phineas Nigellus Black, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang paling rasis dan tak populer itu melanjutkan provokasinya.

"Siapapun yang menang di pertandingan mendatang berhak mendapatkan Granger. Tentu saja pihak yang kalah harus mundur dan tak boleh ikut campur," cerocos Flint lancar, menyeringai lebar saat teman sekelasnya itu mendesis tak terima.

"Hermione bukan objek taruhan!" semprot Wood serius, nyaris menyenggol kuali berisi ramuan yang diracik dengan susah payah. Menyeimbangkan posisi kuali, Wood menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ceceran logikanya yang berserakan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau. Itu berarti aku bebas merayu Granger kapanpun aku mau," pancing Flint provokatif, tersenyum miring saat Wood mendelikkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Mengakhiri putaran kualinya, Flint menikmati ekspresi kemarahan Wood yang terpeta nyata. Jika mau jujur, Flint sebenarnya cemburu pada nasib mujur bekas teman sepermainannya itu.

Pemuda yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan semua keinginannya.

Termasuk Hermione Granger.

Satu-satunya penyihir non darah murni yang paling didambakannya.

Satu-satunya gadis yang menghidupkan rasa kasih sayang sejati di dirinya.

Oh ya, Flint tahu Wood tak akan percaya jika ia mengungkapkan emosi hakiki yang dirasakannya pada Hermione.

Dengan reputasi penuh nodanya, Wood pasti menyangka hasratnya pada Hermione cuma bergulat pada nafsu ranjang semata. Cuma sekedar gairah seksual yang akan memudar seiring berlalunya masa.

Padahal, seperti kata pepatah, dalamnya lautan bisa ditebak, dalamnya hati tak ada yang tahu, keterpikatan Flint pada Hermione melebihi unsur kesenangan duniawi. Tanpa disadari banyak orang, termasuk Wood yang bebal itu, Flint sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Hermione.

Menyayangi gadis yang tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Ya, meskipun Lord Voldemort sudah musnah berpuluh tahun lampau, perbedaan kasta masih berakar di komunitas penyihir.

Sebagai penyihir darah murni Slytherin, Flint diwajibkan menikah dan bergaul dengan sesama darah biru. Pembelotan terhadap dogma tersebut bakal berujung pada sanksi sosial dan penghapusan hak-hak waris. Vonis berat yang membuat Flint tak bisa leluasa menampakkan kasih sayangnya.

Ironisnya, stigma kolot itu tak berlaku di keluarga Wood. Meski sama-sama bangsawan berdarah murni, klan Wood tak seortodoks dinasti Flint. Sejak dulu, orangtua Wood tak pernah mempermasalahkan status darah. Bagi mereka, bersatu dengan Muggle atau Darah Lumpur bukanlah aib yang harus dibasmi tuntas.

Memindai seisi kelas yang dipadati gelembung asap dan gaung ledakan, Flint diam-diam menyesali putaran roda nasibnya yang tak beruntung.

Seandainya saja ia bukan dedengkot Slytherin, tentu ia tak perlu menyembunyikan bara asmaranya.

Seandainya saja ia bukan putra tunggal konglomerat Flint, tentu ia bisa memilih sendiri pasangan hidupnya. Memilih sendiri wanita yang akan melahirkan anak-anaknya. Wanita yang akan mendampinginya sampai akhir hayat.

Seandainya saja ia terlahir di keluarga senetral Wood, tentu ia tak perlu menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan mengencani gadis-gadis ningrat tak berotak. Perempuan-perempuan idiot yang cuma dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu dan depresinya semata.

Sayangnya, ia bukan Oliver Wood.

Bukan pemuda menawan yang tak terikat perjodohan paksa.

Bukan pemuda hartawan yang dengan gampangnya memikat hati dan perhatian Hermione.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat sihirnya, menimbulkan percikan api terang yang menggosongkan permukaan meja, Flint mengenang kembali insiden yang terjadi di ruang ganti Slytherin. Insiden yang membuatnya menyadari cinta posesif Wood pada Hermione.

Pada gadis yang bertahun-tahun ini menghiasi impian-impian liarnya.

Tadinya, bercermin pada perilaku beku Wood di bidang asmara, Flint yakin kalau Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu tak akan pernah menikah atau mencintai seseorang. Nyatanya, praduga itu dipatahkan dengan sikap protektif Wood yang mati-matian melindungi Hermione.

Melindungi seorang gadis yang sialnya menyimpan perasaan serupa padanya.

Memelototi kuah ramuan yang berubah-ubah warna, Flint mendengus masam mengingat kedekatan Hermione dengan seniornya di Gryffindor itu. Meski tak saling berkata-kata, Flint tahu bahwa dua insan itu saling mencintai satu sama lain. Ketertarikan emosi yang ditunjukkan dengan serabut _chemistry_ di antara mereka.

Yah, meski dirinya dipastikan kalah dalam menggondol cinta Hermione, Flint tak sudi menyerah sebelum berperang. Demi nama baik Slytherin, ia tak akan semudah itu membiarkan gadis yang paling didambakannya berpaling ke musuh bebuyutannya.

Jika Wood menginginkan Hermione, ia harus mengikuti manuvernya.

Jika Wood benar-benar serius dengan Hermione, ia wajib memenangkan duel Quidditch yang digelar pasca liburan Paskah mendatang.

Jika Wood sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hermione, ia harus mengalahkannya di turnamen terakhir mereka di Hogwarts.

Pertempuran pamungkas yang akan menentukan siapa Kapten terhebat seangkatan.

"Bagaimana Wood? Mau ikut taruhan atau tidak? Atau, jangan-jangan kau takut?" Flint menyeringai sinis, mendekap dua lengan berototnya di depan dada. Gestur santainya tak urung memantik emosi Wood yang terombang-ambing dalam dilema.

Menarik napas pelan dan dalam, Wood berjuang menekan dorongan menggantikan bahan ramuan terakhir, sebotol darah vampir, dengan segentong darah cowok keparat yang nekat menantangnya itu.

Sesungguhnya, jika berkaca pada nilai etika, sampai mati pun ia tak akan menjadikan Hermione sebagai barang taruhan. Namun, Wood lebih memilih mati ketimbang membiarkan pria seamoral Flint menyentuh tubuh gadis yang paling disayanginya.

Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membangkitkan elemen cinta dan insting protektif di dirinya.

"Baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu!" tandas Wood serius, mematikan api kompor dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya.

Menuangkan cairan Pendiri Bulu Kuduk ke dua tabung kaca anti pecah yang bertuliskan nama mereka, benak Wood berpusar-pusar memikirkan porsi latihan dan strategi permainan yang akan digarapnya.

Jika ingin keluar sebagai kampiun, tak ada jalan lain selain menggeber latihan semaksimal mungkin. Latihan gila-gilaan yang bakal dipraktekkannya mulai malam ini.

Melihat respon antusias Wood, Flint tak menyembunyikan cengiran puasnya. Merampas tabung kaca miliknya, Flint sengaja menubruk bahu Wood saat meniupkan gertakannya.

"Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah untuk menangis kalah. Asal kau tahu, aku ini Chaser dan tugasku menjebol gawang," gelak Flint, menekankan nada tak senonoh pada kata 'menjebol'.

"Justru kau yang akan menangis darah. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini Kiper dan tugasku menjaga kehormatan gawang sekuat mungkin," balas Wood tak mau kalah, menatap lurus ke iris kelabu Flint yang berkilat-kilat.

Menyeringai merendahkan, Flint beranjak menuju guru Ramuan mereka, Profesor Horace Slughorn yang bersemayam mengantuk di meja guru. Tatapan spekulatifnya tak sedikitpun meninggalkan Wood saat ia memberikan tanggapannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku atau kamu yang bisa mendapatkan Granger seutuhnya."

* * *

"Busyet deh. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa badanku tak utuh lagi."

Menggosok-gosok gagang sapunya dengan pelumas pembersih, Ron ngedumel tak tentu arah. Iris biru langitnya menyipit mengawasi Wood yang tengah berputar-putar gesit di angkasa.

"Kau kan cuma pemain cadangan, Won-Won. Tak seharusnya Wood menempamu sekeras ini," keluh Lavender kesal, memijat-mijat pundak Ron yang dipenuhi bau ramuan penumbuh tulang, Skele-Gro.

"Nah itu dia. Pemain cadangan saja digempur latihan seperti itu. Apalagi aku yang anggota inti," timpal Harry, memasukkan lengannya ke jubah Quidditch bernomor punggung tujuh. Kostum prestisius yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh para Seeker utama.

"Wajar saja dia ngotot seperti itu. Ini kan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk meraih Piala Quidditch," bela Hermione, ikut-ikutan mengawasi gerakan lincah Wood di udara.

"Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, Hermione. Masak kami tak bisa pulang ke The Burrow karena harus berlatih selama liburan Paskah kemarin," curhat Ron bete, melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mencabuti ranting sapu balapnya hingga nyaris gundul.

Memusatkan bola matanya pada sosok Wood yang berkibar-kibar di dekat tiang gawang, Hermione tak merespon omelan sahabat baiknya itu.

Meski tak memahami seluk-beluk olahraga Quidditch, Hermione tahu seberapa penting makna laga terakhir ini bagi tim Gryffindor. Terutama bagi Kapten sekaliber Wood yang tak pernah menyabet Piala Quidditch di sepanjang karier kepemimpinannya.

Dengan peluang satu-satunya yang tak mungkin terulang, tak heran jika Wood berubah jadi diktator gila. Tanpa iba menggodok anak buahnya untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi kompetisi kali ini.

"Aku tak suka dengan cara Marcus Flint menatapmu, Hermione."

Protes sengit Harry membelokkan konsentrasi Hermione yang terfokus pada kiprah Wood di angkasa. Mengikuti arah lirikan Harry, Hermione mengerling ke ujung lapangan. Lokasi di mana skuad Slytherin tengah melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai kejuaraan.

Di sana, di tengah-tengah anggotanya yang sibuk merenggangkan badan, Marcus Flint bersedekap secongkak burung merak. Sorot intens dan panasnya terus tertumbuk pada Hermione. Tak berkedip secuil pun meskipun Harry dan Ron jelas-jelas menikamkan tatapan setajam pisau cukur ke arahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Flint memang sering mengamati Hermione dengan pandangan syur seperti itu," renung Lavender, meningkatkan tensi pijatan refleksinya. Mengawasi Hermione yang tercenung, Lavender berbaik hati memperingatkan teman sekamarnya itu untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Hati-hati, Hermione. Flint itu cowok penganut prinsip habis manis sepah dibuang. Dia gemar meniduri gadis perawan meskipun sudah punya tunangan. Si babon Millicent Bulstrode itu," beber Lavender, membalurkan minyak tawon ke punggung Ron yang lebam-lebam. Bekas memar keunguan yang diperoleh berkat latihan intensif tanpa henti.

"Awas kalau dia berani macam-macam pada Hermione," ancam Ron dan Harry serempak, memeragakan gerakan menyembelih kepala. Gerakan yang setidaknya efektif menghapus tatapan Flint yang tak putus-putus itu.

"Dia tak akan berani macam-macam denganku. Aku sudah punya penjaga rahasia," sahut Hermione, menepuk-nepuk daun kering yang menempel di rok sekolahnya.

"Penjaga rahasia? Apa maksudmu?" Ron dan Harry bertanya bersamaan, mendengus tak sabar saat Hermione mengedikkan sebelah bahunya.

"Ups, sepertinya aku harus ke tribun penonton. Laga sebentar lagi dimulai," ucap Hermione sok berahasia, menunjuk wasit pertandingan, Madam Rolanda Hooch yang berteriak-teriak meminta kedua tim untuk segera berkumpul di lapangan.

Tak mengindahkan protes tak puas Ron, Hermione melambaikan tangan dan melaju beriringan bersama Lavender menuju kursi penonton.

Untungnya, selama perjalanan, Lavender tak bawel mempertanyakan siapa penjaga rahasia yang dimaksud Hermione. Jika dengan Harry dan Ron saja Hermione tak mau terbuka, apalagi dengan Lavender? Dengan gadis ceriwis bermulut ember somplak yang gemar melanggar privasi orang lain.

Ya, sampai hubungannya diresmikan atau setidaknya sampai ia yakin tak bertepuk sebelah tangan alias kegeeran sendirian, Hermione tidak akan membocorkan garansi menjanjikan yang ditawarkan Wood padanya.

Jaminan perlindungan yang disodorkan bersamaan dengan jubah sekolah beraroma kayu cendana. Aroma menggoda yang setiap malam membungkusnya dalam kehangatan surgawi.

Mengambil posisi di samping Ginny yang tengah mengudap sebungkus keripik kentang, Hermione tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mengenang kembali peristiwa menyenangkan yang terjadi sehari sesudah liburan Paskah.

Waktu itu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Hermione duduk sendirian di Ruang Rekreasi, menyelesaikan PR dan belajar mati-matian sampai larut malam. Harry dan Ron sudah dari setengah jam lalu meluncur ke kamar tidur, kelelahan akibat berlatih Quidditch di sela-sela aktivitas sekolah.

Meskipun semua tugas akademiknya sudah selesai, Hermione tetap berdiam di ruangan yang sunyi senyap itu.

Bersabar menanti kedatangan Oliver Wood. Pemuda yang menjauhinya semenjak memberinya ciuman panas yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Ciuman berani yang menghapus semua jejak kecupan Flint di bibirnya.

_"Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku, Hermione. Dan kuharap kau mau menganggapnya sebagai ciuman pertamamu."_

Ya, ya, oh ya ya! Sudah pasti Hermione menganggap ciuman Wood sebagai ciuman pertamanya. Jika dibandingkan dengan sensasi bibir Wood, ciuman Flint tak ada apa-apanya. Pergerakan bibir Flint di mulutnya sehalus kepakan sayap kupu-kupu, tak seperti lumatan bernafsu yang diberikan Wood untuknya.

Memegangi pipinya yang tersipu-sipu, Hermione menutup komik _Petualangan Martin Miggs si Muggle Gila_ yang sedari tadi dibolak-baliknya tanpa tujuan. Memasukkan komik milik Ron ke ransel besarnya yang bisa memuat tiga anak kecil sekaligus, Hermione melompat ke atas sofa dan bergelung nyaman di antara tumpukan bantal.

Memandangi kandil lilin yang berkerlap-kerlip di kasau, Hermione mengenang aroma tubuh Wood yang menghipnotisnya. Wangi menenteramkan yang membuktikan kalau risetnya selama ini benar adanya.

"Jodoh bisa ditentukan melalui kecocokan aroma. _Well_, itu benar sekali," Hermione bergumam puas, merebahkan raga penatnya di bantalan sofa.

Di saat Hermione bergolek-golek menikmati alam pikirannya, bunyi langkah kaki terdengar dari arah lubang lukisan. Terbujur membeku, Hermione berpura-pura tidur saat siluet Wood membayang di dekatnya.

Sejujurnya, saat itu Hermione ingin melompat bangun dan menyatakan argumentasinya pada kakak kelasnya itu. Mengungkapkan fakta bahwa Wood tak bisa menghindarinya lebih lama lagi sebab mereka ditakdirkan hidup bersama.

Namun, air muka Wood menciutkan tekad Hermione. Malam ini Wood tampak berbeda. Aura tenang dan datar yang biasa melingkupinya memudar, berganti dengan atmosfer jantan yang berbahaya.

Bulu mata Hermione bergetar saat tatapan panas Wood membelai tubuhnya. Meneguk ludahnya sepelan mungkin, Hermione berupaya tak terlonjak ke atap saat Wood membungkuk di dekatnya. Mengecup setiap senti kulit wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hembusan napas Wood yang menyapu pori-porinya nyaris membuat Hermione mendesah senang. Lenguhan puas hampir terlepas dari tenggorokan Hermione ketika Wood menyurukkan wajah ke lehernya. Menggigit lembut dan mempermainkan titik sensitifnya yang berdenyar-denyar.

Jentikan lidah Wood di daun telinganya membuat Hermione tak bisa berpura-pura tidur lebih lama lagi. Namun, belum sempat Hermione membuka matanya, gumaman rendah Wood membuyarkan semua tekadnya.

"Manis sekali. Harum vanila karamel. Aroma es krim kesukaanku," Wood mendesah halus, bibirnya setia berkelana di ceruk leher Hermione. Mengecup, menjilat dan menyesap pelan.

Puas menjelajahi leher dan telinga Hermione, Wood mengangkat wajahnya, tampak tak sadar dengan helaan napas Hermione yang memburu. Mengusap-usap kedua pipi Hermione dengan jemarinya, Wood berbisik mantap. Gumaman posesif yang membuat Hermione terhenyak dalam keheningan.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Manis. Kau milikku. Milikku untuk selamanya."

Mengintip dari sela-sela bulu matanya, Hermione melihat Wood melepas jubah sekolah yang membungkus tubuh bugarnya. Hermione berusaha tak bergerak saat Wood merunduk dan menyampirkan jubah hitam itu di tubuhnya.

Mengecup pelipis Hermione, Wood kembali mengulangi janji-janjinya. Komitmen untuk melindungi Hermione dari Marcus Flint dan makhluk idiot lain yang berniat buruk padanya.

Usai mengucapkan tekadnya, Wood meninggalkan Hermione yang meringkuk berselimutkan jubah. Jubah beraroma kayu cendana yang mulai detik itu menjadi teman tidur Hermione di setiap malam.

Hermione cengengesan memikirkan jubah Wood yang tersimpan rapi di lemari kamarnya. Jubah yang sampai kapanpun tak akan dikembalikannya meskipun sang pemilik beberapa hari belakangan ini menyindir-nyindir tentang barang pentingnya yang dipinjam seseorang.

Gemuruh sorakan dan deru tepuk tangan memecahkan imajinasi Hermione. Geragapan, Hermione memalingkan mukanya ke segala arah, sedikit kebingungan dengan keriuhan suasana yang melingkupinya.

"Makanya jangan bengong saja dari tadi!" omel Lavender saat Hermione menanyakan jalannya pertandingan. Mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang dihiasi kertas perada gambar singa, Lavender menceritakan ulang sebagian laga yang terlewatkan Hermione.

Menurut Lavender, perlombaan kali ini sangat spektakuler sebab sedari tadi korps Slytherin selalu gagal membobol gawang Gryffindor yang dijaga Wood. Kemandulan Chaser Slytherin itu berbanding terbalik dengan kinerja Chaser Gryffindor yang sejak awal pertandingan sukses menyarangkan gol ke gawang lawannya.

Berseri-seri, Hermione mengambil teropong dan mengawasi Wood yang hilir-mudik di tiang gawang. Ekspresi berpuas diri terpahat di paras aristokratnya, berlawanan dengan roman gusar yang membayang di wajah Marcus Flint.

Saat Harry berhasil menangkap Golden Snitch, bola emas kecil bersayap penentu kemenangan, ledakan kegembiraan menggetarkan seantero lapangan. Teriakan selamat dan senandung sanjungan meluber susul-menyusul, bercampur baur dengan pujian berbusa-busa dari komentator pertandingan, Lee Jordan.

Selain mengumumkan skor akhir 300-0 untuk Gryffindor, Lee juga menyebut Wood sebagai pemecah rekor tak kebobolan. Prestasi yang kontan menempatkan Wood sebagai Kiper Tertangguh se-Hogwarts.

"Brilian! Ini _clean sheet_ namanya," Dean Thomas, penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang ngefans setengah mati pada tim sepakbola Liga Inggris, West Ham United melompat-lompat kesetanan, memeluk erat-erat Neville Longbottom yang bercucuran air mata haru.

Merangsek menembus pagar pembatas, Hermione bergegas menuju lokasi penganugerahan Piala Quidditch. Berdesak-desakan dengan murid-murid lain, minus pelajar Slytherin yang menyumpah-nyumpah di pinggir lapangan, Hermione tersenyum berseri-seri saat Wood mengangkat tinggi-tinggi trofi kemenangannya.

Di bawah siraman mentari musim semi, wajah sumringah Wood jauh lebih bercahaya ketimbang kilau Piala Quidditch yang dibopongnya.

Di antara tepukan dan pelukan selamat yang menghampirinya, mata Wood berputar mencari-cari. Tatapan cemerlangnya melembut saat bersirobok pandang dengan Hermione yang bercokol di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Ayo kita ke Ruang Rekreasi, Hermione. Kita pesta gila-gilaan semalam suntuk," pekik Lavender antusias, mengibar-ngibarkan tangannya ke arah tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang berpelukan gembira.

Mengangguk pendek, memalingkan tatapannya dari Wood yang tengah menyerahkan Piala Quidditch ke Harry, Hermione memutar tumitnya. Baru enam langkah, Hermione tersentak saat Wood meneriakkan namanya.

Menengok ke belakang, Hermione disambut iris coklat keemasan Wood yang bersinar memuja. Tak menghiraukan cekikikan Lavender maupun sorakan ribut para penonton, Wood mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang Hermione. Mendesak gadis seharum vanila karamel itu untuk bersandar di dada kokohnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau mengembalikan barang yang kau pinjam, Manis," tutur Wood lembut, merujuk pada jubah sekolahnya yang ada di tangan Hermione. Jubah yang seharusnya sudah dikembalikan kepadanya jauh-jauh hari.

Membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk bidang dada Wood, Hermione meringis mendengar tuntutan itu.

Yah, tadinya Hermione berharap Wood menjemput dan memeluknya karena ingin menyatakan cinta di depan massa.

Bukannya meminta jubah yang menjadi selimut hangatnya selama ini.

Tapi, apa mau dikata. jubah itu cuma dipinjamkan sementara. Wood pasti memberikan jubahnya untuk mencegah serangan masuk angin, bukannya untuk diajak berguling-guling di alam mimpi.

Lagipula, jika si pemilik sudah menagihnya, tak ada yang bisa dilakoni Hermione selain mengembalikannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan jubahmu,"ucap Hermione sedih, tak suka memikirkan bakal tidur tanpa dekapan wewangian Wood. Aroma menggairahkan yang membuatnya bermimpi indah nan basah setiap malam.

"Padahal aku sangat menyukai keharuman jubahmu. Aku selalu tidur nyenyak jika berselimutkan jubahmu," tutur Hermione jujur, memutar-mutar ibu jarinya di dada Wood dalam gerakan melingkar. Sama sekali tak sadar kalau gerakan naturalnya itu memancing geraman rendah Wood yang terbakar api gairah.

Menahan hasrat melempar Hermione ke rerumputan dan bercinta sampai terengah-engah, Wood membingkai wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya. Ujung jemarinya menyusuri rona pipi yang merayap naik di pipi Hermione.

"Kau tak butuh mantel untuk tidur nyenyak, Manisku," gumam Wood seduktif, menyeringai saat sepasang mata coklat Hermione menyiratkan kebingungan mendalam.

Mencium sudut bibir Hermione, aktivitas yang langsung dihadiahi siulan dan tepuk tangan bersemangat, Wood mengulang pernyataannya. Pernyataan terselubung yang mengindikasikan niatnya untuk menjadikan Hermione miliknya untuk selamanya.

"Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan menjadi selimut hidupmu," cetus Wood halus, meluapkan semua rasa cintanya melalui satu ciuman mendebarkan.

Ciuman sarat kepemilikan yang menjanjikan kehidupan indah di masa depan.

* * *

Bunyi dengkuran halus membangunkan Wood dari surga mimpinya. Menguap kecil, Wood menghirup aroma surga yang merasuki hidungnya. Wangi vanila karamel yang bercampur dengan aroma percintaan mereka.

Mengamati wajah pulas istrinya, Wood membelai ikal megar Hermione yang menyebar di bantal. Gelombang posesif menerjang Wood saat pandangannya terkunci di jari manis Hermione yang berhiaskan cincin pernikahan.

Cincin simbol bersatunya cinta mereka.

Persekutuan yang baru bisa dikukuhkan setelah memakan waktu bertahun-tahun.

Menjalin jari manis Hermione dengan jemarinya, berhati-hati agar tak membangunkan istrinya yang mendengkur nyenyak, Wood merenungkan napak tilas perjalanan cintanya, termasuk kesabaran tingkat tinggi yang harus dihimpunnya.

Tadinya, sewaktu menyatakan cinta di final Piala Quidditch, Wood berharap bisa langsung mengikatkan diri dengan Hermione mengingat penyihir punya aturan pernikahan yang lebih longgar ketimbang kaum Muggle.

Sayangnya, ambisi Wood untuk sesegera mungkin menjadi selimut hidup Hermione harus tertunda sebab orangtua Hermione menuntut putrinya itu untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu delapan tahun penuh (empat tahun untuk masa sekolah Hogwarts dan empat tahun berikutnya untuk sesi kuliah), Wood bisa merealisasikan mimpinya untuk menikahi Hermione.

Menikahi seorang wanita yang memberikan banyak berkah dan anugerah tak terhingga untuknya.

Remasan lembut di jari mereka yang terjalin menyadarkan Wood dari kenangan masa silam. Tersenyum hangat, Wood menatap mata istrinya yang mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs Wood," Wood mencium pipi Hermione, terkesiap saat istrinya berguling dan merayap naik ke atas tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Mr Wood," balas Hermione, menyenderkan pipinya di dada suaminya. Isyarat yang menunjukkan kalau petinggi Kementerian Sihir itu enggan bangun dari ranjang besar mereka.

Menyeringai seksi, Wood mengelus pundak istrinya yang bergulung seperti anak kucing. Meski Wood seratus persen bersedia mengulangi adegan percintaan semalam, saat ini mereka tak punya banyak waktu.

Sebentar lagi, dua balita kembar mereka pasti menghambur masuk ruangan. Dan Wood tentu tak mau aktivitas suami-istri mereka jadi tontonan gratis anak di bawah umur.

Menepuk dan mencubit bokong Hermione, membuat istrinya mengikik geli, Wood meminta Hermione untuk segera berpakaian dan bersiap-siap. Menyeringai melihat ekspresi ogah-ogahan istrinya, Wood membisikkan janji-janji yang membuat mata Hermione membulat senang.

"Nanti siang saja, Manis. Di ruang kerjaku di markas Puddlemere United."

Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Wood bangkit dari kasur, dengan cekatan mengenakan mantel tidurnya. Memungut jubah tidur Hermione yang tergeletak di lantai, Wood dengan lembut membantu istrinya memakai gaun penuh renda tersebut.

Di saat jemari Wood tengah mengencangkan ikatan mantel Hermione, derap langkah kaki dan derai tawa terdengar di depan pintu kamar. Sejurus kemudian, pintu kamar terpentang lebar, menampakkan dua sosok tawon mungil yang berdengung-dengung kegirangan.

Wood terbahak melihat kostum Wimbourne Wasps yang membungkus dua balita kembarnya. Setiap pagi, dua buah hatinya itu selalu menyambangi orangtuanya dengan memakai kostum tim Quidditch yang berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan musim atau suasana hati mereka.

Kali ini, selaras dengan awal musim panas, dua bocah penggila Quidditch itu memakai seragam Wimbourne Wasps. Tim papan tengah Liga Quidditch yang terkenal dengan lambang tawon kuning cerahnya.

"Daddy! Daddy! Hari ini ajari kami gaya Bergantung Ala Kukang!" si kembar melompat-lompat penuh semangat, menirukan gaya monyet jungkir-balik.

Di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai pemilik saham terbesar klub Puddlemere United, Wood memang rutin melatih buah hatinya teknik-teknik bermain Quidditch di halaman belakang kastil mereka yang super-luas.

Menggendong dua balita kembarnya yang sibuk menarik-narik rambut coklatnya, Wood menghampiri istrinya yang tersenyum ceria. Melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Hermione yang balas mendekapnya erat-erat, Wood meresapi aroma surga yang menaunginya.

Wangi bedak bayi anaknya dan aroma vanila karamel istrinya.

Oh ya...

Benar-benar terasa seperti di surga...

**TAMAT**


End file.
